


Make Me Forget

by a_hemmen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_hemmen/pseuds/a_hemmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a boyfriend that Harry isn't all that fond of, and when Harry overhears one of their conversations he gets extremely pissy.</p><p>Or the one that Louis and Harry live together at Uni, and Liam seems to be the only one that understands anything</p><p>(I wrote this in like 2014. I'm not deleting because I like laughing at myself, but not exactly something I'm <em>proud</em> of at this point)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just kind of thrown this together over the last couple of days. Don't judge me if it sucks, I kind of like it so hopefully some other people do too!
> 
> And this is the longest oneshot I've ever written, even though it's still not very long. I'm just happy I actually finished it!

Louis had been dating Sean for about six months. They were perfect for each other, Louis didn’t know what he’d do without Sean. They’d met during the first few weeks of university, they had a couple drama classes together, and they hit it off immediately. 

At first Harry had been sceptical of Sean, he was very protective of ‘his Lou’, as they had been friends since they were very little. Harry had been the one to take care of anybody that made fun of Louis for his unique qualities, the flamboyant way he dressed, his slightly feminine voice, his flair for acting, and his sexuality. Louis had never really ‘came out’, more like people had known since birth that he was exactly the way he was. Even as a really young lad he had always been questioning gender roles. “If mummy likes pink why can’t I like pink, what makes that a girl color? Why does Lottie get to put pretty things in her hair and not me? If Harry can kiss Fizzy, why can’t I kiss Harry?” 

Some people in their school growing up thought that Louis and Harry were a ‘thing’, that their relationship was more than platonic, but it didn’t go any farther than best friends, although they were just a little bit more touchy-feely than most male best friends. Louis and Harry had been best friends since forever, and Harry wouldn’t let anyone hurt Louis. 

It had taken a lot of convincing on Louis’s part for Harry to give Sean a chance, and even after he did give him a chance, he still wasn’t completely sure that he deserved Louis. Louis, who was the sweetest, most adorable boy that Harry had ever met. He kept his doubts to himself though, Louis was happy when he was with Sean, and really that’s all that Harry could ever ask for. 

“You know what my favorite thing about you is?” Louis asked his boyfriend. 

“My charming good looks?”

“Well, I was going to say you undying modesty, but I guess your looks are a close second.” Louis gives his boyfriend a small peck on the nose. 

“Well that’s it. I need to go and throw up.” And with that Niall dramatically left the room, leaving Liam, Zayn, and Harry to deal with the couple. 

They were all gathered in Louis and Harry’s apartment for a movie night, they were currently arguing over what kind of movie they should watch. Louis wanted a RomCom, Zayn wanted to watch a thriller-action movie, and Liam and Harry really didn’t care. 

“Since nobody can decide, how about we just watch a Disney-”

“No!” Everybody simultaneously shot down Liam’s suggestion, they’d had enough Disney/Pixar movies to last them a lifetime in the last couple of weeks. 

They finally decided on the new Paranormal Activity movie, and just as the movie was starting Niall walked in with the pizza they had ordered. He took a seat on Zayn’s lap as if that was a completely normal thing to do, and everybody started digging into the pizza. 

When the scary parts just started getting actually scary, Sean had to take a phone call, leaving Louis all scared and alone. Harry immediately pulled Louis over a cushion, and he let Louis use his arm as a shield from the scary ghosts. 

A few minutes later Liam paused the movie, nominating Harry to go and get drinks for everybody. Harry reluctantly got up, heading towards the kitchen. As he was grabbing the beer out of the cabinet he thought he heard Sean’s voice coming from the bathroom. He snuck closer, not wanting Sean to know that he was listening. 

“No seriously Baby, I’ve really just been too busy lately. I promise I’ll start calling you more often. Yeah… Yeah I love you too…” 

Harry realized that the conversation was ending and hurried back to the kitchen, throwing everybody a beer as he walked in. He settled down next to Louis once again, Louis unconsciously snuggling into him once again. 

What the hell have I just heard? Surely there’s more than one reasonable explanation for that conversation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s wrong Baby.” Louis asked his boyfriend. It’s been three weeks since the movie night at his apartment, and Sean has been acting sort of off ever since then. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Sean tries to ward off Louis’s question in a very unconvincing tone. 

“I’m not stupid, seriously just tell me. I promise I won’t be mad.” Louis pouts his lip just a little bit in a way that he knows drives Sean crazy. 

“Ok, I’ll tell you, but only if you promise to at least try to understand where I’m coming from here. You can’t freak out.” Louis nods slightly. What would I freak out about. I mean really. “Recently… I’ve been kind of jealous…”

Louis snorts before saying, “Jealous?! Jealous of who Baby?”

Sean refuses to meet Louis’s eyes. “Of Harry.” Louis eyes bug out before he starts laughing. “It’s not funny! Don’t be an asshole, I’m serious!”

Louis takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. “I know, I know. It’s just funny that you’re jealous of Harry. We’ve been best friends since we were little kids Sean, trust me. There’s nothing else going on there.”

“It’s just the way that you two look at at each other sometimes, it’s just-”

“It means nothing, I promise. Harry and I have always acted like that, we probably always will, it doesn’t mean anything, I promise.” Sean looks relieved. “Besides, I don’t even think Harry likes boys.” Louis starts giggling a little as Sean rubs their noses together.

Sean smirks. “Well Harry doesn’t know what he’s missing.” The pair start to kiss passionately, their hands all over each other’s bodies. Louis moans as Sean’s lips move down to his neck. They’re completely unaware of what’s happening around them, just focused on each other. 

A tear falls from Harry’s cheek as he turns around and leaves the apartment just as quickly as he came. He laughed. He laughed at the thought of us being together. It’s one thing to walk in on Louis and Sean in the middle of a heated make out session, he’s done that more times than he cares to count. But this time it’s different. “...nothing else going on...it means nothing...always acted like that...it doesn’t mean anything…” Harry doesn’t think that his heart has shattered so many times in such a short period. He knew that Louis didn’t like him like that, but to have it said like that so blatantly out in front of him, it put Harry in literal pain. 

Harry’s had a crush on Louis for years, long before they went to university. The problem was though, is that Louis always had some type of love interest. Whether it was an actual boyfriend, an obsession, or just someone he was having casual sex with, there was always somebody. 

Harry never really needed anybody except for Louis, he never had an interest in anybody, though he wasn’t exactly short of offers, from both boys and girls. It’s no wonder that Louis thinks that he isn’t interested in boys, Harry could almost be asexual for all that Louis knows. All of Harry’s experience with relationships comes from one-night-stands, where he was usually drunk. The one almost-serious relationship he had was with a girl, Morgan, they only saw each other for about two weeks. She got pissed off one night when Harry had moaned Louis’s name during sex. She had got up immediately, stomping out of the room right after telling him to call her when he got his priorities straight. 

He never called.

One day about two years ago, after a particularly bad break up, Harry was comforting Louis as he usually did after break ups. Louis had been talking about how nobody was ever going to love him, and Harry, wanting to put a smile on the boy’s face, had just about started to confess his own feelings. But Louis had interrupted him. “I’m so glad I have you Harry.” Harry had smiled, telling Louis that he was glad that he had him too. “I just love the relationship we have, I never have to worry about losing you ya know, everybody else just gets too complicated. I always have you though. We’ll always be friends right?” And although Harry had said yes immediately, his heart had broken. They would always be friends, but never anything more. He couldn’t risk leaving Louis alone if anything would happen. He loved him too much.

So Harry had learned to deal with Louis’s boyfriends, most of them didn’t last more than a couple months anyway. Sean was different though, Sean meant to stick around, or at least he acted as if he did. And there is absolutely nothing that Harry can do about it, because Louis is happy, and that’s all he’s ever asked for. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two more months pass, and Sean and Louis all still together. They’ve had a couple little arguments, but instead of making them drift apart the arguments almost make them grow closer together. Louis is beginning to realize that he might of found the one, he’s never wanted to stay with someone so bad before. With all of his other boyfriends, after a couple of fights he was done. It didn’t seem worth it to continue the relationship. With Sean he wants to work through their problems. He cares about Sean in a way that he’s never cared about anybody before, except his family and Harry of course, but they don’t count. 

Harry has been rather distant with Louis the past couple of weeks though, and Louis honestly had no idea why. They hadn’t had a fight in years, or at least not one that lasted more than 20 minutes. 

It's not really like they were fighting anyway, it was more like Harry was just avoiding Louis. Louis tried not to act too upset about it, he didn’t want Sean to notice that something was off, because if he was asked why he was upset he wouldn’t be able to lie, he’s always been a terrible liar when it comes to people he cares about. Louis definitely doesn’t want to see the hurt look that is sure to appear on Sean’s face if he finds out that Louis is so upset just because Harry is being grouchy. 

Harry has been avoiding Louis, which has actually been rather difficult, as they live together. He’s been busy, he has a couple papers and projects that all seem to be due at exactly the same time, but he’s putting in much more time at the library than really necessary. He’s also been spending much more time at the other guys’ house than he usually does. Liam, Zayn, and Niall all lived together in a flat that wasn’t too far from his. 

Zayn and Niall were too busy trying to pretend that there wasn’t any sexual tension between them too notice that Harry had been a bit more subdued than normal, but Liam was just as observant as ever. 

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Liam finally asked Harry after almost two weeks of moody silences and half-assed conversation on Harry’s part. 

“What makes you think that something’s wrong?”

“We can pretend that you didn’t ask that, as it offends my observation skills. Does it have to do with Louis?”

“Niall and Zayn don’t seem to think that anything is wrong.”

“Niall and Zayn wouldn’t notice an elephant in the room if it ran into them the last couple of weeks. They’re… preoccupied.” 

“They should really just fuck and get it over with.” Liam snorts at Harry’s suggestion. 

They hear a shout from a couple rooms away. “Get your shit music out of my room Niall! I don’t want you in here!” Followed by a door slamming. 

Liam seems to reconsider and then laughs quietly, “Yeah, they probably should just get it out of the way, shouldn’t they?” He thinks for a second. “And that was a crappy way to change the subject, you can tell me anything, you know that right? I know that you have a thing for Louis.”

“How do you know that? Does-”

“Calm down. Louis has no idea, actually he couldn’t be more oblivious. And how do I know? No one treats someone that they only have platonic feelings towards the way that you treat Louis. You would bend over backwards to make him happy, and he doesn’t even realize it. How long?” Harry gives him a blank look. “How long have you been in love with him?”

“Oh… I dunno… A while.” Harry looks down. “Probably three years… give or take a couple of months.”

“Jeez Harry. I thought it was a new thing. How do you go that long without at least telling him you have a crush?”

“He almost always has a boyfriend.”

“We all know that most of the time Louis has shit taste in men.”

“But he’s always happy. And I don’t want to hurt him” 

“Oh, Harry.” Liam pulls Harry off of the stool where he was sitting and into a tight hug. “You know that you’re a wonderful human being, right? Louis has no idea how fucking lucky he is, he doesn’t deserve you.” 

“Well he doesn’t want me anyway, so it doesn’t matter.” A single tear rolls down his cheek, and Liam continues to cuddle him tighter. 

Harry decides to just stay at their house that night, Liam and Harry have an Avengers marathon. 

Louis doesn’t even call to check where he is. 

A couple days later Harry decides to go to the bar, he has a couple of drinks and is just a little tipsy when a blonde guy with stormy blue eyes starts giving him suggestive looks from the dancefloor. He quickly downs the rest of his beer before heading towards the man. Soon their bodies are up against each other. The man’s ass rubbing teasingly around Harry’s crotch. Harry grabs the man’s waist and turns him around. “What’s your name Sweetheart?”

The man raises an eyebrow at Harry. “Does it really matter?”

Harry hasn’t done this in months, and he wants to, he wants to so bad. “You wanna go back to mine?” 

The man doesn’t even answer, just takes Harry’s hand and follows him out the door. 

They head straight to Harry’s room once they get to the flat. They almost make it into his room when, getting impatient, Harry pushes the man up against the wall right next to his door. “Jump.” And the man does, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. They’re kissing, no tenderness, no love. Just lust, and sex, and a little bit of anger. The man is nipping at Harry’s neck in a way that is sure to leave marks.

*************My first attempt at writing smut. Awkard. I'm sorry. ************************

Harry manages to get the door open without breaking the kiss, carrying the man all the way to his bed. They are both undressing quickly when Harry realizes there’s a question he probably should’ve asked earlier. “Top? Or bottom?” 

“Top. That ok?” 

Harry blushes a little, but he nods. “Yeah. That’s ok.”

The man smirks. “I thought so.” 

Soon they’re both undressed, and they’re touching each other, and the man goes down to Harry’s dick, lightly nipping at the skin between his thighs before taking his dick in his mouth. The man’s tongue is swirling around his length, and Harry whimpers. It’s been so long that anyone else has touched him there. The man laughs, and the vibrations make Harry moan much louder than he usually would. 

“I need you. In me. Now.”

The man smirks again. “I can do that.” He had already put a condom on himself. “Do you have any lube?” Harry gets off the bed and gets a bottle out of the side table drawer, throwing it at the man. 

The man begins to coat his figures thoroughly in the substance. “Get on your hands and knees.” Harry nods as he gets in that position. Without a warning the man has two fingers in Harry. After an initial burst of pain, Harry gets used to the sensation, and the man begins to scissor his fingers back and forth. Harry’s whimpering and moaning, and damn it’s been a long time since anybody has touched him like this. And again, without a warning, the man enters Harry. Pushing into him all at one time, not waiting for him to adjust at all. Harry yells out in somewhere between extreme pain and extreme pleasure. The man waits for a little bit, probably not wanting to completely tear Harry apart. 

Then he thrusting his hips, moving in and out of Harry at a fast pace. Harry is making porn star-worthy noises. The man changes the angle of his thrusts just a slightly and-

“Fuck!” Harry screams out as the man hits his prostate. He pounds into Harry over and over, and every time Harry lets out a little bit of a yell, though none of them are quite as loud as the first. Harry begins to stroke his own pulsing length, wanting to feel the relief that he knows is coming. 

The man’s thrusts start to become sloppy, and Harry can tell they are both about to come. The man groans in pleasure, and then bites down on Harry’s shoulder softly as he comes. Harry feels a tightening in his stomach, and with another moan he follows the man, enjoying the complete relaxation he feels after orgasming. 

************Awkward attempt over. I apologize for awkwardness*************************

After they are done they both fall asleep quickly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis didn’t even realize that people could have sex that loud. He was on the complete other side of their flat, and he could still hear every single moan in explicit detail. He almost felt dirty. He knew that Harry wasn’t anywhere near a virgin, but damn. 

After not exactly sleeping well, he was up early making tea in their kitchen. A man he didn’t recognize walked through the kitchen. The man gives Louis an arrogant look. “Who pissed you off? You his boyfriend or something?” 

“No. I’m not his boyfriend. I’m his best friend.” 

Still wearing an I’m-pleased-with-myself smile, the man grabs a pen off of the counter and writes a phone number on a sticky note. “Well tell your friend that if he wants another quick fuck to call me.” With a wink the man leaves. As soon as the door closes Louis throws the sticky away.

Harry wakes up almost an hour later, lumbering into the kitchen. He has smile on his face as he grabs an apple and a glass of water. “Morning Lou.”

“Who the fuck was that Harry?”

“Who?”

“The guy you slept with last night! Who do you think I’m talking about?”

“Oh. Him. I don’t really know who he is, just met him at the club last night.”

“Well what’s his name?”

“I… I don’t actually know. Figured it wasn’t important really.”

“So you slept with a guy, without having any idea who he was?”

“It’s not a big deal Lou, we were safe, I had my phone on me, if he would of done something bad I could’ve called someone.”

“That’s not the point. It’s dangerous, you can’t just go around having sex with random people!”

“’s never stopped you.”

“What?”

“You heard what I said.” 

“Since when have you ever been into guys?” 

“Well the first time I was ever actually in a guy was probably-”

“Not what I meant Harry.”

“I don’t know. Always. You just didn’t care enough to ask. We were always too busy talking about your problems. Mine aren’t important enough I guess.” And before Louis can contradict him, he leaves. 

“Fuck. What have I done.” Louis tries to convince himself that the only reason he cares that Harry was sleeping with someone is because he had absolutely no idea who the person was. 

Louis’s not jealous. He’s not. The little red marks all around Harry’s neck hadn’t been what bothered him. What Harry had done was dangerous, he could’ve been hurt. 

That’s why Louis cared. If Harry would have slept with someone that he’d known for more than a couple of hours Louis wouldn’t of cared at all. 

Harry stormed into the other guys’ apartment, slamming the door loudly. 

“Who pissed you off this morning?” Niall asked, a smile still on his face. 

“Fucking Louis. He’s such an asshole.” 

Liam walks into the kitchen just as Harry finished talking, immediately knowing that something had went wrong between the friends, he guided Harry into his own room, sitting them both on his bed. “Ok. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Louis’s being an asshole.” He then proceeds to tell Liam everything that had gone on in the last 12 hours or so. 

“You’re right, Louis is being an asshole.” 

“I can’t be with him, but I can’t be with anyone else either. Freaking hypocrite.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another two weeks pass, and Harry and Louis have only talked when absolutely necessary. Harry has been bringing people, both guys and girls, home more and more often. Louis hasn’t got a decent night’s sleep in almost a week. If Harry isn’t having loud sex in his room, because apparently that’s the only kind of sex Harry can have, he’s out at the bars. Louis has been spending most of his free time worrying about Harry. 

Sean has been busy too, saying that he is behind on school work, and as much as Louis wants to spend all of his free time with Sean, he knows that focusing on school is more important. 

Harry is having difficulty finding someone tonight, with it being a weeknight there’s really not that many people at the bar tonight anyway. Really, he doesn’t even feel in the mood right now, but he knows how much him bringing home strangers bothers Louis, and he’s not going to miss an opportunity to do that. 

Suddenly he notices Liam on the other side of the bar, he walks over immediately. “What are you doing here Li?”

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t being completely stupid when looking for people. I mean it’s one thing to do it with a random person every once in a while, but every night? That’s just asking for something bad to happen.”

Harry laughs at how protective Liam can get sometimes. “Well I’m not really in the mood tonight anyway. Wanna just hang here?”  
They sat at the bar and drank for a couple of hours, talking about random stuff that probably wouldn’t of been nearly as interesting if they were sober. 

Just as they were about to be kicked out for closing time, they were laughing about something, even then Harry wasn’t completely sure what they were laughing about, and there faces got really close together. Then Liam was staring straight into Harry’s eyes, and Harry felt as if Liam could see that straight into his soul. “Ya know that you have really pretty eyes.” 

Harry giggled, cause Liam’s words were getting a little slurred. “Ya… Ya I’ve been told that” And then Liam’s face was getting closer and closer, and then their lips were touching, and then they were kissing, and then Harry was picking Liam up and bringing him back to his flat, and then they were lying in bed together, touching each other everywhere. 

The next morning Louis just about has a heart attack when he goes to check that Harry actually got home alive last night, and he finds a completely naked Harry cuddled up right next to a completely naked Liam. What the actual fuck. 

Now the question is whether they just had sex to have sex, or if they are a legitimate couple. Would it bother me if they were? No...Yes… It shouldn’t. But it would, and he couldn’t put his finger on why it bothered him. 

Louis decides to make himself a cup of tea. He’s sitting at the counter, drinking his tea, when Liam sheepishly walks into the kitchen. “Morning Lou.” 

Louis fakes a smile. “Morning.” 

“I… I don’t know how to put this… but… this… it isn’t… are you okay with?”

“It’s fine Li, don’t freak yourself out. You’re both grown men, I trust your decision.” Liam gives him a small smile before hurriedly leaving, muttering something about errands.

Not even 15 minutes later Harry walks into the kitchen, he doesn’t acknowledge Louis. 

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well are you and Liam a thing now?”

“I don’t think so. Why do you care?”

“Harry you can’t do that kind of stuff with an actual friend! Somebody always ends up getting hurt, and Liam’s a good friend.”  
“Oh calm down Louis, it’s not a big deal.”

“When one of you guys ends up having unreciprocated feelings, don’t come crying to me.”

“Have I ever come crying to you!” Louis looks slightly taken aback. “I don’t know why you started caring about my personal life now, but it’s getting kind of old.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Well it’s too fucking late for that.”

“I don’t know what you mean-”

“Of course you don’t. Your feelings are the only ones that have ever mattered. Don’t try to change now.” With that Harry leaves the kitchen, Louis hears Harry’s bedroom door slam a few seconds later. 

Not too much later, Harry is walking through the kitchen, this time holding what looks like a bag of his stuff. “Where do you think that you’re going?”

“I’m going to go live with Liam for a while.” And without even waiting for Louis to respond Harry leaves, closing the door so quietly that the whole things seems anticlimactic and unreal. His first instinct is to chase after Harry, to go apologize for being a complete jerk, and to make sure that they will still be best friends, not matter what happens. But after remembering the pissed off expression on Harry’s face as he was leaving, he decides to call Sean, needing someone to make him feel like a good person again, because right now he feels like a complete jackass. 

He’d never even thought about it, that Harry might want to talk about his relationships. As far as Louis knows, he’s never actually had a real relationship. Harry’s always been really private about that sort of stuff, turning red any time Louis mentioned anything related to sex. 

Harry slowly walks towards Liam’s, hoping more than anything that Louis would follow, telling him to come back. He knows that he won’t though. Louis has hardly ever been the kind for apologizing, he’s not going to start just because Harry yelled at him one time. That’s not how it works, Harry knows that. 

When he gets to the other guys’ flat, the door is unlocked, so he just goes right in. He immediately regrets this decision. “You guys need to get to a room, I don’t care whose it is, as long as I never have to see either one of you naked ever again.” He hears scurrying on the other side of the door, he thinks he hears someone shout, “Thanks mate!”. 

When he decides that it’s safe to go in again, he walks in, still trying to push what he say out of his mind. He really needs to talk to someone right now, and he know’s that Niall and Zayn are a bit preoccupied at the moment, so he makes himself a cup of tea, which he is sitting at the counter drinking when Liam walks in. 

Liam gives him a genuine smile as he sets down his groceries, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh… Um, Louis’s being an asshole again.”

“Was he mad that we…”

“I don’t know if he was mad exactly, he just all judgemental, telling me that no strings relationships don’t work out and to not come crying to him when one of us get hurt.”

“Oh. Well it was a one-time thing right? Nobody’s going to get hurt. I know that you have a thing for Louis, and I know that I don’t have a thing for you, so we should be fine.”

“Thank you! I can’t believe he’s being such an ass about it though. It’s almost as if he’s-”

“Jealous?” Liam smirks. 

“Was that your fucking plan? Did you come to the club planning on sleeping with me?” Liam’s partially amused, partially guilty expression gives him away at once. “You’re an asshole too.”

“Aw. C’mon. You know you love me.”

“Shut up Liam.” But Harry’s smiling, and he’s really not mad. 

The same can not be said for Louis. Sean’s refusing to return his calls, and he really needs to talk to somebody right now. He knows that Sean doesn’t have a class right now, he doesn’t have any classes on Thursdays. 

Finally Louis gives up, and decides to go look for Sean at his own apartment. It’s not too long of a walk, so he takes his time getting there, letting the everyday sounds of the city help him relax. He finally is making his way up the stairs to Sean’s. When he gets to the door, it’s locked, but Louis knows that there’s a little indentation at the top of the door frame where Sean hides the spare key. 

It’s completely silent when Louis walks in, but it looks as if Sean is still here. His favorite pair of shoes is sitting by the door, and his jacket is still here. He might still be asleep, so Louis decides to check in his bedroom. 

The door to his bedroom is shut, and when he pushes the door open he gasps loudly at what he sees. 

Sean is laying in his bed, still asleep, all cuddled up with a girl. A naked girl. Sean is just starting to stir, and Louis is completely frozen in shock. Sean opens his eyes, blinking a couple of times, before he notices Louis standing at the entrance of his room. Suddenly Sean is wide awake, scrambling out of the bed, and heading toward Louis, only in his boxers. 

“Baby, it’s not what it looks like.”

Louis starts to back away slowly, a look of pure disgust on his face. “What else could it fucking be Sean?!”

“It’s... Just... I… I can explain.”

“How long?”

“Louis, Baby, I love you so much.”

“How fucking long Sean.” Sean looks down at his feet and mumbles something that Louis can’t quite make out. “So I can hear you.”

“The… The whole time.”

“What!”

“I started hooking up with her a little before I met you, and then when we started seeing each other, I didn’t know if we were an actual couple yet, so I just kept… It never meant anything, it was always just sex when it comes to her.” Sean tries to pull Louis closer to him, tries to bring him into a hug. 

“Get the fuck away from me. I fucking hate you. I never want to see your face ever again.” Louis ignores Sean’s cries for Louis to come back. Louis has been with some pretty shitty guys, but he knows that he doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve to be cheated on. 

He walks directly back home, holding back the tears. 

Harry is laughing as he walks through the door a couple hours later, Liam have finally talked him into going to sort things out with Louis. He can tell that something’s wrong as soon as he walks through the door. 

He immediately looks for Louis, Louis’s room being the most obvious place to look. When Louis isn’t there, Harry starts to freak out. He’s about to call Liam and start flipping out, when he walks into his room. 

There’s a lump in his covers that looks almost perfectly Louis-sized. He pulls back the covers to find Louis, red-eyed and breathing shakily. “Lou, aw Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry immediately sits down on the bed next to Louis, pulling the smaller boy to his chest. 

“Sean… He cheated on me… Has been the entire time.” 

As soon as Harry hears this he tenses up. He sets Louis back down gently on the bed and stands up. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait Harry where are you going?” 

“I need to go beat the crap out of somebody. I promise I’ll come right back.”

As much as that sounds like a good idea to Louis, he knows that no good will come out of Harry doing that. “Please Harry. Don’t go. I need you here. Please.” 

The way that Louis’s voice cracked as he begged made Harry stop in his track and turn around to go back to Louis. “What do you need me to do?” Harry gently strokes Louis’s hand as he asks. 

“I need you. I need you to make me forget. Make me forget everything.” Louis tugs on Harry’s shirt, bringing them closer together. 

Harry, without even thinking about it for more than a second, presses their lips together. They both needed this, both wanted this so badly. Soon both of their shirts were off, and Harry’s fingers were exploring Louis’s torso, tracing patterns and trying to memorize every dip and curve and dimple. 

Soon Harry could tell that they were both getting a little bit excited. He looked into Louis’s blue eyes. “Do you want to-”

“You. I need you.” That was all the encouragement that Harry needed. It was slow, and loving, and Harry made sure that he didn’t cause Louis any more discomfort than absolutely necessary. 

Later, Louis cuddled into Harry’s side, and just as he was about to fall asleep murmured, “I love you Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone who wanted smut between Harry/Louis at the end! This was my first attempt at any kind of smut, and I'm still not good at writing it, and I pictured them having very sweet, loving sex, and I don't think I can do it justice at the moment! Maybe, if I ever get better at writing it, I'll go back sometime and add Larry smut. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
